


Curse prolouge

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Cat is becoming .





	1. Curse part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats curse is explored

The moon was full as the city was quite tonight. Cat was on her way home when the car stalled she checked the gas and was half full. She pushed the Onstar and was connected a tow truck would be there shortly the woman on the other end intoned. As she sat and waited she realized she really needed to have Kiera schedule her for a manicure. She heard a low rustling thru the trees and decided to roll up the window. Then she felt it the car was being pushed. She knew this was proably a bad idea but she got out of the car. Taking off running she ran into the trees. Then everything went silent, as she backed into a thicket she took a tumble and fell down a revine. When she stopped falling she got up a little irate and tried to find her way back up. Then she heard something rustling she began to take off at a sprint. She was almost to the road when she felt something scratch her.She could see the lights of the tow truck flagging him down. He stopped. “Hey are you alright?” “I will be my cars over there.” “You look like you need an ambulance.” “I’m fine.” “Well it looks like someone removed a starter plug.” “What?” “You want me to file a report?” “No, thank you.” She looked down at her arm knowing this was someone’s plan and she was going to find out what it was. She tipped the driver extra and got in her car and headed home. When she got in she took a bath she was feeling dirty. She tended to her arm the wound seemed much deeper earlier but now it was healing. Once she was dressed she walked to her bed and settled in for the night. When the sun rose the next morning she hit her alarm smashing it. She freaked easing out of bed she tried not to use to much force todo anything. Getting into her car she drove into the office. When she exited her elevator she was assaulted by scents. One in particular led her straight to… “Kiera.” “Good morning Miss. Grant. Your coffee.” Kara handed her the cup as she followed her into the office. She was eyeing the young blonde her vision was changing . Everything was sharper more detailed and Kiera suddenly looked vaguely familiar. Breathing in again she got a whiff of something she couldn’t place or explain. Now she wanted answers walking out onto the balcony she decided to push the girl over the railing. It was enough for Kara to realize MIss.Grant was changing. Tbc…


	2. Curse Prolouge

Miss.Grant why don’t we get you home.” “Why wasn’t I able to push you?” “Miss.Grant you are worrying me.” “I smashed my alarm this morning. You can’t weigh more than 135lbs. Who are you Kiera?” “Miss.Grant if you come with me I will tell you everything.” “ Fine we’ll take my car.” “No take my hand.” Kara extended her hand holding on the two lifted off the ground. “Kiera why are we flying?” “I told you I would tell you everything. ” “Where are we going?” “The desert.” “Why?” “You need to blow off some steam.” “I can’t not in these clothes.” “Don’t worry.” They stopped in a sports shop and Cat picked some workout clothes and shoes. The two where gone in a blur she didn’t have to slow down with Cat something was changing her she knew she needed to get her to Hank but this seemed natural not chemical.  Almost like her and Kal their changes where natural to their new planet. Either way it was interesting. When they landed Cat seemed to take a look around. A smile crept her features. “ See you are getting the hang of this.” “So you just except your life and masquerade like everything is normal?” “Yes and you better get use to it. Other wise you’ll spend your life in a cage. Now tell me what happened?” “Last night on Wyler Road my car broke down it seemed somebody removed my starter plug. Then they began pushing my car. I got out fell down a revine and took off running. Then something scratched me.” “Okay that doesn’t sound Alien but I’ll have to check it out. I’ll take a look at your car and see if I find anything. As for you we have got to get you under control.” Kara walked over and gave Cat a shove she didn’t budge, she tried again this time Cat caught her arm and flung her sideways. “Good let’s try again.” This lasted for another hour when she was sure Cat had a hold of herself the two went running. They where both keeping pace with one another until Kara kicked into super speed. “Show off.” She growled out the last part. Kara sped back to her side and smiled. “Hungry?” “Yes.” “Good let’s eat.” “I’m not going anywhere looking like some 24 hour fitness gold card member.” “Miss.Grant. You have to control yourself. You have new powers that are tied to your emotions you could kill someone. Please stay calm even when you know your right stay calm. I’ll take you home so you can change.” “Why aren’t I sweating or suddenly have any scent.” “I’m just guessing but you might be dead or immortal.” “Great let’s go.” Kara picked her up they were facing one another as they locked eyes they had a stare off Cats gaze was more piercing than her own and she looked away first. She had just been dominated and the young alien knew it. They stopped at Cats home she ducked off to find some suitable attire as Kara waited looking around she was actually enjoying her home when she came back looking unlike anything she had ever seen MIss.Grant in. She was dressed in jeans a flannel shirt and steel toe boots. “Yes I was cool in the 90’s.” “I like the look.” “Come on I want ribs, a cheeseburger with bacon and a milkshake.” “ Finally some one who can keep up with me. But I need to check your car.Okay but I’ll need to Super my way thru it.” “Fine let’s just get this over with. I’m really ravenous.” They made their way to Cats Car Kara could see smudged prints on the back and knew this was not a person. As she lifted the hood of the car there was a strand of hair. Picking it up she put it in a sandwich bag she grabbed from the break room.  “ when did you change clothes again?” “While you were looking for your lighter.” “Do you do everything that fast?” “ No.” “ Good that would be kind of boring after a while.” Their conversation was being listened to both of them were aware. As they got into the car they turned on the radio and began to drive. “Seems we found our suspects.” “Yes let’s go eat and see what happens.” They were followed out of the garage and thru the city. “Where do you think their going?” “I don’t know but we’ll keep following them.” “Why Cat Grant?” “Aren’t you tired of living like an animal?” “ Cat has money and power she will make a good leader unless you want to go back to the others.” “No I’ve had enough. Living thru an eternity with those people is not a good place for me.” “See what happens when you go to a party in a foreign country.” The two stopped when they saw them enter the restaurant. “Just eating well we better get back their not up to anything.” “We could go in.“ "No I don’t trust the other one yet.” “She’s just her assistant .” “For now.” “You’d be a lot more fun if you would just stop being all emotional and embrace this.” “We turn into huge beasts. What is the fun?” “So you don’t like the naked time.” “I didn’t say that.” “Good because I like that part too.” The two drove on not before they were spotted by Cat and Kara.  “Did you get a good look?” “Well enough.” “What do you think they want?” “Proably money.” “But with your power you could rob a bank.” “Some how I think this is primal.” “Weird.” “Maybe you should stay away from me for a while.” “No.” “Kiera.” “After we eat I’m going to have this sample checked out. And find out what’s happening to you.” “Fine but if this transfers to you.” “Then will just learn to deal with each other on another level.”  They ate in silence as Kara wondered what really was happening to her she could tell that with each minute Cat Grant was disappearing. Cat headed back to the office as Kara made her way to the D.E.O. She explained to the science lab she was on a pressed schedule. They told her the results wouldn’t take long. “It’s amazing its lupine.” “What?” “Lycan, werewolves it’s impossible but if you can capture it bring them in.” “You are telling me this was a person.” “Still is technically.” “Can you find a cure?” “No this is evolution. Why I would love to study them.” “In a cage?” “Well yes we can’t be certain they have any skills when they are like this.” “Well that was all I found maybe they moved on.” “Pity can I keep this?” “No.” Kara used her heat vision  “Sorry wouldn’t want you infecting yourself.” She left furious heading back to Cat she knew she would have to tell her this was permanent. She knew she wasn’t going to like it but it was better than being a lab rat for all time. When Kara stepped into the office she could smell them. She treaded carefully not wanting to alarm anyone. There was laughter coming from her office and all eyes were directed in that direction. “Kiera I’d like you to meet Hanna and Mary.” “Hello.” “Hey.” “You are right she dose smell delicious.” “What?” “Kiera sweety calm down.” “Are you two?” “No.” “You’ll love it.” “I’ve got work todo.” “ I’ll put you two in a nice hotel all expenses on me but in return I want to know everything you know.” “Deal.” “Go see Kiera and be nice.” Hannah and Mary made their way to Kara’s desk. When they were both gone and she was sure she could talk to Cat she walked back into her office. “Their gone and no there is no cure.” “I figured as much so what am I turning into?” “A lycanthrope or Werewolf whichever you prefer.” Cat got up for a drink. She was pissed off. And needed to breath before she threw something. TBC…..


	3. Curse part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of naughty fun

Cat stopped as she closed her eyes she breathed in and was listening to sounds of her office. She was now calmer opening her eyes she turned to face Kiera. “Kiera what do we do now?” “Well I think we keep tabs on Hanna and Mary.” “Great I was hoping to send those two too the Swiss Alps.” “You seemed to be getting along when I walked in.” “When their close yes. The moment they are out of my line of sight I feel like me again.” “That’s not good. Wolves are pack hunters maybe this has more todo with them needing a leader than money.” “Either way I don’t need my own pack this is not going to work out well. I’m mean hair every where unmanicured nails god forbid I actual see my feet.” Cat began to shake Kara walked over wrapping her arms around her they moved to the balcony. “This is bad not the end of the world.” “You can say that you’re a hero. I’m looking at being public enemy #1 if anyone finds out about this.” The held onto one another for another moment when Cat looked up she lowered her gaze. As Kara tensed she felt like a deer in headlights but it didn’t help when her boss kissed her. Kara wanted to fight it but she could feel something pulling her to her. When Cat pulled away she had a strange look in her eyes. “You just tried to give it to me. Didn’t you?” “You said wolves were pack hunters.” “Is there no end to you.” “No besides I’m a little curious what you’d be like.” “We’re not going to find out?” “Maybe that won’t work but I know something you won’t admit and I can smell it.” “Miss.Grant I…” “You like me Kiera.” “Yes of course I do.” “You’d like to get to know me better.” “Miss.Grant not here not now.” “You know this isn’t going to pass so what are you going todo about this budding attraction?” “I’m going to take you home and…” “What your do gooding is failing you. You want to have your way with me more now than ever you can’t break me right now and that is turning you on. I can just imagine what’s happening under your clothes.” Cat stepped into her personal space as she reached a hand into her pants and began to roam lower.  “Cat please.” “Say it again.” She was just outside her underwear another second and she would be in them. She gave her a second chance and when she didn’t say it she slid her hand back up and into the waiting abyss. She was surprised Kara was creaming as she ran her fingers over her aroused   
sex.Kara jumped as Cat continued to explore her. This went on for another hour before the young hero collapsed against her. “Still want to take me home?” “Miss.Grant Please just trust me.” “You know you are so cute when you…” Kara composed herself and rushed her the two went off the ledge and were airborne. “Taking me home?” “Yes.” “Angry?” “Yes.” “Feels good.” “Yes.” “Now let’s go play.” “I..” “You could have stopped me at any time. You didn’t .” “I want you to want this not.” “You’re in love with me.” “Yes.” “This just gets better. Okay no more games. Take me back. Tonight your staying over all night .” “I’m worried.” “Now what?” “What if this happens to me?” “Then we deal with it.” “We won’t know until we try.” “This is so not going to go over well if I turn but I want you.” “I know now go back to your desk and sit and think about what I did.” TBC…..


	4. Curse part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality

Kara was still doing what she had been told. She had googled the act and now knew exactly what her boss had done to her. She was now working on the status of their new found relationship.  “Kiera I know you can hear me I was just wondering if you knew what I did? If you understand come into my office.” She got up from her desk and walked into her office she stood until she was addressed. “Good. I’m still behaving but I just had another thought. ” “Yes. Miss.Grant ?” “We only have a couple of hours left in the day. I’ve finished my work and I want to actually get out of here.” “Well that’s not really a problem you are the boss.” “No I mean us we could take a drive down to the pier or head to my place but I need todo something.” “Alright but I think we should avoid heavily populated areas.” “Fine we’ll head to my house.” “Sure.” “Kiera did you get in touch with Hannah and Mary?” “Yes I did they sent a text with everything they found out. It’s the usual every full moon you turn. Scratching, Biting and well exchanging of your bodily fluids will create another. Not to mention they heard of older lycans being able to change at will. And you are officially immortal. Oh and the first full moon you may want to lock yourself down incase you are a danger to yourself after that you should be fine.” “ Did they take the money?” “No they took the jobs, which amazed me I really thought they might be evil.” “Some people just need another option. This pleases me now let’s get out of here. I wasn’t planning on bringing back Nirvana.” “What are you going todo about your new look?” “I’m a fashion icon it’s time I embrace it and bring back real people who keep America running.” “I like you this way.” “We just had a romp on my balcony. Even if you weren’t an alien you’d like me.” “I would agree.”  Cat stood up and made her way to the door Kara close behind her they exited the building and drove to Cat’s. “Kiera what do you like about being Supergirl?” “I like the job. The being needed, the freedom to be who I am here. .” “Let me be honest would you let me help?” “No. Not because I don’t think you are able I’m afraid you’d be experimented on there are Agencies that do this kind of thing to anyone that isn’t human.” “This is what you face daily? Why not hide and just learn to live.” “It’s not who I am.” “Then train me.” “I need to think. Let’s get thru the first full moon and see.” “Deal. You want take out?” “Sure.” They picked up some food and did a little grocery shopping. Then headed to Cats when they arrived Kara put the food away as Cat turned on the tv neither had noticed the paparazzi snapping pictures as they went thru the store. Here they were the newest tabloid rumor. “Is Cat Grant romancing her office worker. Is Cat being Katniss the new look and the hunger games are all here tonight.” “What was that?” “We’re the new story.” “Just send a press release in the morning and…” “You want to move in?” “We both know how this works. Every where we go they will be there you can’t live like that.” “I’m capable of doing this besides I can move faster than the human eye.” “Yes but a camera?” “I have my ways. Come on let’s eat and we can decide what we want to tell them.” The two made there way into the kitchen they decided to forgo the dinning room.  “You know if you want we can go back tonight?” “Let em sweat.” “So we are officially done with work tonight?” “Yes.”  She walked over to were Cat was standing leaning in she began to rub her shoulders. Relaxing into the comforting touch a low growl escaped her lips. Pushing the hair from her neck she placed a couple of kisses there. “This is nice.” “Mhhhm.” Turning around Cat pushed her against the wall. “Oh no my turn.” Kara picked her up and flew down the hall they landed on the bed. Kissing slowly clothes were tossed across the room. Kara began to kiss her way down her body exploring every inch. She wanted to love her and Cat was going to let her. The evening passed in a blur. As the sun rose they still were trying to hold onto the night. “Don’t stop.” “We’ll be late.” “I’m the boss.” “Yes I know but we still need a statement.” “Fine but just another Twenty minutes.” “No I’m stopping this we’ll be here all day.” “Killjoy.” “We better get up.” “Work has never been a thorn in my side until now.” “I know.” “Well to kill time the guest bathroom is down the hall on your right. Feel free to raid my closet.” “Yes . Miss.Grant.” Opening the garage the media had been waiting they drove thru them but were now looking forward to the office. “This is going to be a nightmare.” “Just remain calm.” “Do you feel any different?” Kara was excited until she realized she meant the werewolf part. “I’m not sure yet but if I do I know what to do.” “Okay. Wait your seating right here. Call a press conference.” “Yes. Miss.Grant.” Kara spent the rest of the drive in on the phone as Cat found her emergency stash of cigarettes. TBC….


	5. Curse part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat deals with the media

The boss was back. Cat entered CatCo with the same air that caused fear in those of a weaker moral fiber. Kara keeping pace right behind her was suddenly struck with an adrenaline spike. Forcing it back down the two made their way to Cats office. The room was set up with a camera feed as the makeup team rushed to her side. Kara wasn’t in the mood for them but sat for the primping and preening. When the crew was finished Cat observed herself in the mirror and was impressed with them. She smiled at Kara as they moved to the couch in the center of the room. “Miss.Grant we won’t be shooting at your desk?.” “No. Not today I want a more personal feel a real human interest story.” “Okay let me just set up.” The worker began to disassemble the camera and moved across the room. “What are you going to say?” “I’m going to wing it just smile and pay attention.” “Should I speak?” “Not sure yet.”  “Miss.Grant we’re ready when you are.” The camera was focused. As Cat placed herself in frame . She reached out yanking Kara towards her causing the camera man to chuckle. The two shared a sweet look and were ready to roll. “Good Morning National City. Last night I was the featured story on The Underside Of N.C. While most of there journalism isn’t often reliable. Last nights story is entirely true. I am in a committed relationship with my assistant Kara Danvers. As for my change in fashion I was not making a statement of what lesbians should look like however I felt the need to be comfortable. Sometimes we as people hide behind our masks when would should embrace who we are. Gay, Straight, Anglo-Saxon, Christian , Muslim, Ethiopian ,Hispanic,Asian,African-American. We may all come from different backgrounds but we all stand in the same world. Let’s stand together.” “And we’re out.” “Alright thank you now back to work everybody. I want this to be a looped feed.” “Yes. Miss.Grant.” Soon the office was empty Kara was still sitting. Something was wrong. Cat walked over slowly not sure if it was her speech or if she was changing but she knew it was something. “Hi how are you doing.” “I feel volatile” “Good I thought you might be upset I left out Aliens.” “No, not that it was a good speech but I need to go.” “Kiera.” “No really I shouldn’t be gone that long.” She got up and headed out the doors. Cat went for a drink and onto the balcony. Kara was on the phone with Hank. “Hank we have a situation .” “What is it?” “I can’t tell Alex. And I can’t reveal how I’ve come into contact with a foreign antibody.” “What kind of antibody?” “Lycanthropy.” “Supergirl.” “I know I didn’t consider there biology enough to override my abilities.” “You need to be quarantined.” “I can’t , I know there is no cure but I can’t be locked up. I am under control.” “For now I’ve been working on suits if this ever came up. I’ll get you fitted for one. This will remain between us.” “I’ll be there in a minute. Is Alex there?” “No she is out today.” “Is she sick?” “No she just didn’t come in.” “I’m not concerned.” “Alright.” Kara was just outside of the D.E.O. TBC…


	6. Curse part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat are still dealing

Kara was now walking down the hall she entered into the main room of the HQ. As Hank moved to meet with her. “Lower profile.” “Okay.” The two walked down a longer corridor and into a secure room. He walked over to a locker and pulled out a suit. The black fibers where like nothing she had ever seen before. “What it this.” “Dulex. A combination of synthetic and natural fibers it’s something I’ve spent centuries developing. The fit will be tighter and you will need the gloves. I’ve also worked in a mouth guard you only need it when you change. I want you to know this is not a good idea. Also you need to keep yourself away if your biology dose morph you into a beast. It’s only once every month we can survive without you.” “Hank I’m sorry.” “Yes I’m sure you and Cat are happy but you both must consider the risk involved.” “I didn’t .” “In all my years on Earth I’ve never seen two people so obviously attracted to each other.” “Really?” “No. The news has been running all day.” “Right I forgot. So what should I do about Cat?” “You are going to have to not the bullet tell Alex and find away to get Cat to agree to work for me.” “I can do that.” “Good now try it on.” Kara did as she was told as she stepped out in the new suit. She was amazed at how much she liked the blue house of El shield. “It’s cool.” “Yes thank you now let’s hope this works.” “I’ll test it out.” “If you have any problems.” “I’ll come right in.” “Good.” Kara left and headed back to CatCo. Cat was back at her desk working. She was just a little annoyed it was lunch time and Kiera wasn’t back yet. Then she smelled something and she visible began to relax. Walking into the office she made a beeline for Cat. “Where did you go.” “Lunch.” “They can’t hear us. I listened for twenty minutes and got bored they have no imagination and what is slash?” “Its girl on girl pairing in fan fiction. You and Supergirl are a thing in cyberspace I think it’s called SuperCat.” “Have you read any?” “I actually try my hand in it just to give some fans idea about my powers.” “Hmmm.” There conversation forgotten as Kara handed over the bag she was holding. Cat now wished she had installed the other types of paneling seeing into her work space was a bit creepy. The two walked out onto the balcony to eat in peace. “And you even got pie.” “Yes. Now will you relax everything is going to be fine. We’ll sort of …” “What do you mean sort of…?” “You have to come into work.” “This is work.” “I mean my other work.” “Kiera?” “I work for the DEO.” “No such place.” “Oh but there is and we recapture aliens from Fort Rozz a prison from my world that landed here. My boss knows about me and Superman and well he knows about us. So you wanted to be trained and now you will be.” Kara said as she inhaled her pie. “Fine, fine I’m getting an outfit right?” “Yes.” She replied sheepishly the older blonde couldn’t help the smile that creeped her lips. “Well anymore news or can I get a kiss?” “Miss.Grant were on company time.” “Mhmm now get over here or I’ll do that again.” “Ok,ok just not with everyone here.” Kara and Cat made out for another ten minutes until she was sent back to her desk. They both knew they would continue this later.The day went on without a hitch until Kara’s phone rang.  “Alex hi how are you?” “How am. I ? I just found out you are in a relationship. Not only .that but with Cat Grant. When did this happen how did this happen? Does she know is that what is going on?” “Yes she knows.No it’s not what you think and you better get use to her besides I can’t talk right now still at my desk. I’ll meet you tomorrow morning for breakfast.” “Why not tonight?” “I have other plans.” “You two are sleeping together eww. Not the gay thing but she’s old enough to be like a friend of Moms.” “That was mean and gross no friend of Moms is that goo… never mind . I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tbc…


	7. Curse part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with Cat and Alex

Cat was still behind her desk when Kara got off the phone. She walked into her office and stood for a moment. The other woman raised her head to peer at the younger girl. “Kiera?” “Can we go yet?” “Aren’t you ever ready?” “No it’s not that, I just promised my sister we’d have breakfast and talk about us.” “You don’t want to share?” “Worse I want to tell her everything except the good parts.” “So where’s the problem?” “I worry she might not like the idea of you working with us.” “Mhhm, well we’ll just have to make her like me.” “Any ideas.” “I’ll buy her a pony.” “Miss .Grant.” “I’m serious. Too much?” “Yes and she’s not five.” “I know. Come on let’s take a break.” “We…” “Smoke break.” Cat glared at her as she made her way to the balcony. Kara took the seat next to her and they sat for a long moment before smoking. “I’m concerned about my head transforming.” “Me too eerily enough I wonder where my brain is going to go.” “Think we should call Hanna and Mary?” “ No for some reason I’m not sure those two should ever be on my speed dial.” “Well…” “I think we’ve had enough for one day we have time I’m much more interested in knowing when you have to leave tomorrow?” “A little before you.” “Good. I was so rudely stopped this morning.” “I know but I had good reason.” “Not going to work.” “Fine but you wouldn’t be sitting here now if I hadn’t.” “You really do enjoy wholesome.” “Is this a bad thing.” “No. I just wonder if you know what you are like?” “How bad?” “Not bad at all. I actually enjoy hearing positive things from other people. Not true but you I do.” Cat put her butt out and stood up, Kara still sitting she knew this was going to be a trying experience for everyone involved and she had to learn to except she played apart in this to happen too. “Don’t beat yourself up. That’s my job.” “Miss.Grant you are amazing when know one is around.” “Keeping up with you when they are is… Well let’s just say the hi-light of my day. Give me ten minutes and we can head home.” The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. She searched her face for a moment of fear when she saw none she smiled and went to her desk. The sun had set and the City seemed to sparkle. Her vision was even sharper and she noticed the detail of everything. She wondered if she could. Squinting her eyes she zoomed in and laughed at herself. “Kiera I know what your doing. Stop being nosy it’s time to go.”  Scurrying off she grabbed her bag and followed her to the elevator. They got to he car and drove to Cats. When they got in they each went in separate directions. Kara to the kitchen to start dinner and Cat to her room. The smell bringing her out of her haze she ventured into the kitchen. “Did you actually turn the stove on.” “Maybe. Let’s eat.” They sat down to another meal and tonight they just stared at one another. When they finished eating they cleaned up the kitchen and were ready to retire for the evening. Walking back to the bedroom they ended up floating to the bed. The evening began to tick away as they brought new meaning to the term enjoying each other’s company. The sun beamed into the room. Cat was awake and so was Kara they had slept for maybe a few minutes here and there. Both knew tonight they would sleep uninterrupted. “Why don’t you shower first?” “Do I have too?” “No but you can explain to Alex why you’re not there.” “Fine, but can we do it….” “No not today. I’ve still got a half hour left and I’m taking it.” “You’re not actually tired.” “No but my bed is really amazing.” “It is.”  “Go.” Her face fell as she was sentenced to the bathroom. She hadn’t been in here before and now she knew what it meant to be Cat she had everything. Kara was about to poke around when she heard her peak her head in. “Finding everything?” “Yes.” “Good.” She chuckled as she laid back down. Kara zipped past her in black and she caught a streak of blue. “Hold it?” Freezing. “Yes.” “You didn’t mention a new suit.” “It’s Quarantine wear.” “I like it. I want pictures and a story.” “I get to write it?” “Yes.” “Thank you.” “Get going.” Kara saluted and was gone. Cat hit the pillow and smiled. Alex was waiting with sticky buns as Kara stepped thru the door. She hadn’t slept all night and with good reason. As her sister sat down she reached for the pastry and was about to eat it when… “Spill…” “Miss.Grant was attacked. She’s fine. Technically werewolves exist Hank knows. Cats coming to work at the DEO and I’m a werewolf too.” “That last part.” “It’s communicable.” “You gave Cat…Some where some reporter would die to have seen that.” “That’s my life mate. You are talking about and FYI Wolves mate for life.” “Figures you would get all weepy at the one person who could expose us all.” “She’s not so bad. Besides she is like so strong right now. It’s amazing.” “Nuff said.” “I’ve gotta go but why don’t you meet me at my place we’ll have dinner?” “Will she be there.” “Hopefully.” “Sure.” Kara grabbed the other sticky buns and headed off to work. Alex took her coffee and headed off. Cat was on her way up the elevator when Kara made her way in she placed the buns on her desk and went to greet her. The devilish grin was for the pastries. They heAded into her office as Kara began her schedule for the day. “And you have dinner tonight.” “Dinner?” “Yes my place with Alex. It’s on the schedule .” “Done. Now get back to work.” “Yes. Miss.Grant.” Tbc….


	8. Curse part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch

Kara was feeling really good for the moment. Cat had agreed to dinner and she was now in her office doing the mock ups for the next issue. She was suddenly struck by the idea that maybe pizza wasn’t going to be enough for the three of them. Between her and Miss. Grant they could eat a small army under the table. The idea for something hearty Popped into her head. Opening her phone she found just the place putting in a reminder she relaxed and went back to work. Cat got up for an hour and walked around the office it scared half the staff but every once and while she did random walk about. When she returned Kara had a list of menus ready for her to look over . “Kiera!” “Yes. Miss.Grant?” “What are you in the mood for?” “You are asking my opinion.” “Yes.” “To be honest none of these really are the new you it’s basically soy and the human body doesn’t process that very well. Not to mention it’s not filling.” “Go on.” “At our current rate we are expending more energy which means we need a 9,000 calorie diet.” “Good so what do you suggest?” “How about Pastrami on Rye.” “Delightful. Myers Deli delivers.” “Fine order 4. We’ll take lunch on the balcony.” “Yes.Miss.Grant.” Lunch was delivered and they made there way onto the balcony. The sun was shinning but a slight chill was in the air fall was coming. “I like the change in seasons.” “I find it draining one holiday after another. Very commercial and a time to be with family. It’s too much work but I do like the colors of the leaves.” “Wow you make it sound so depressing.” “It is. You know more people commit suicide during the holiday season than any other time of year?” “No I didn’t.” “A fact. How many more weeks until the full moon.” “Two.” “Do we need todo anything?” “No we’ll be safely tucked away so don’t worry.” “Worry causes wrinkles but I’m immortal now so I don’t need to worry.” “That’s true. You want my potato salad?” “You don’t like it? ” “It’s German, I’ve been raised it’s made with miracle whip,mustard,sweet pickle relish ,sugar and vinegar.” “Really!” “Yes it’s usually just made for me but I find people like it too.” Cat was stalled for a moment she was having a conversation about potato salad. When did she start seeming human? Yet as she saw the serious and delightful look on her face she was warmed by the thought of just how much she was going to enjoy a life with her. “Well we should figure out what we are going todo the morning after?” “We should be alright barring we stay put all night.” “What can hold you?” “We’ll talk about it tonight. You going to Finnish your pickle ?” “Yes. You are incorrigible.” Hanging her head she just looked on as Cat ate the only vegetable. She wasn’t falling for the face at this point she knew all to well how this worked for the alien. They finished lunch and were now smoking. The office had not yet gotten over the two taking lunch on the balcony yet and often kept looking up. “So what do I need to know about Alex?” “Well she’s a scientist who now works for the government. She knows about me since well I was dropped off by Superman. We are close and that’s about it.” “Hmmm.” “What?” “Is it me or are your lives just work filled?” “They are but every day is an adventure.” “We’ll see.” “You’ll love it.” “Mhmm.” She got up sitting in Kara’s lap wrapping her arms around her neck she placed a kiss on her lips. “Relax just wanted to thank you for lunch, now off you go.” She smiled standing up Miss.Grant still holding on. Slowly made her way down her body. Kara walked out first and back to her desk. Cat sat back down picking up her phone she took a picture of the sky. She sat there for another cigarette. Hours whirled by and quitting time had come. The staff filed out and more began to file in. Kara looked up to find Cat was standing at her desk and ready to go. “Don’t want to keep Alex waiting .” “Right.” Getting up they headed to the elevator. Pulling out her phone she texted there order. Cat had been wondering what Alex would be like if she and Kiera had any of the same traits or if they where opposites. She had no siblings so she found it intriguing that a child from another world assimilated humanity so well. Alright maybe not so well but Keira was very well received. When they got to the car she had an idea. “Why don’t you drive.” “I really.” “Cool.” Surprisingly Kiera drove like a little old lady. Which amused her as she sat fiddling with the radio. Finally when she found something palatable they where at her apartment . “We’re here.” “You know I really don’t pay you enough?” “Yes but I need less than the average person .” “I’ve noticed but if I promote you I won’t have you as close.” “On the clock yes. Off the clock we couldn’t get closer.” “Behave.” Entering the building they ran into Alex who was on her way up. Every one sort of gave each other than once over. Falling in behind Kara. Tbc…


	9. Curse part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex dinner and werewolf secrets

Kara opened the door as the other two filed in. Cats eyes darted around the apartment. As Alex opened a cabinet getting a glass she went for the sink getting some water. The motion brought the mogul out of her observation. “Tap?” “Bottled water is unnatural.” “Interesting.” She moved further into the room and moved to the window. Looking up and then down she realized she couldn’t do it. Kiera needed this a promotion would just hinder her skills she needed fresh blood. Her ideas were here’s and they brought a real life feel to her work. She really was tired of the wanting to make a difference individuals who didn’t have the background or the drive to actually know what the difference was. “Kiera you can relax you are staying right were you are. This promotion is over you can still write your article but if I get one more over enthusiastic employee I’m going to kill my self.” “Thank you Miss.Grant.” She smiled knowing yet again she had gotten her way. Heading back into the kitchen she grabbed two sodas. Handing one to her boss she took a seat on the couch. Alex watched with an almost curious interest. As Cat sat down next to her. She opened the drink and took a sip. Pulling out her cigarettes she fired up. “Okay can we just talk now?” Kara was becoming annoyed she just wanted them to speak. Alex was studying her like she was in a Petrie dish. While Miss.Grant was doing that thing she did when she wanted to make you nervous. “Well I have a question. Being human Cat how do you feel now that you are a new species?” “I believe it’d be the same as working for the government. Except you are the weapon.” “You’ll do.” “Great dinner will be here shortly.” “Well Alex you seem to have finished your observation anything else?” “How do I know you are not using this for a story?” “You don’t. That’s not the real reason you don’t want to trust me. You love Kiera and you want to protect her. She’s virtually indestructible but her heart isn’t that is what makes her human. I understand. Just know she’s safe.” Alex sat for a moment then she relaxed Cat was unreadable until it came to Kara. The two stoped for a moment when Kara came back with dinner and for once she didn’t seem so happy. “That guy is gross. I just eww. I’m so gaaaayyy.” “I know.” Cat replied as she reached for the bag. Kara wanted to curl up with her right there but stopped not wanting to make Alex feel weird. “Is that a wolf thing?” “What?” They said in unison as they looked up from dinner at the same time. “That. You are like one. Thoughts movements there all in sync. It’s creepy ok.” “We didn’t do this to ourselves so just give it some time.” Cat just rolled her eyes and went back to dinner she was actually looking forward to the strange smelling dessert Kiera had picked out. “Hank and I have talked this out we are going to house you both in the same containment unit I didn’t believe him when he said you two were coupled. Still feel weird watching you. Anyway we are going to use kryptonite lights to dampen your strength Kara. I don’t know how effective that will be with Lycan DNA ruining thru you. As for you Cat I’m not entirely sure how this works for you.” “Never mind me what is kryptonite?” “It’s pieces from my home world that are radio active. Green can kill and red well… will talk about that later.” “You never told me that something could actual kill you.” “The DEO has all of it so there is nothing to worry about.” “Until you turn yourself over.” “Cat relax know one is going to hurt either of you.” “Sure you just want to study us. ” “Miss.Grant remain calm.” “Kiera this seems like a bad idea. You can’t be so trusting all the time.” “I know but for once we just have to except we have no options.” Kara got up and got another set of plates. Cat flexed her jaw line and for a second felt the K-9s peak out. Alex was controlled hoping neither of them would do anything dangerous. Kara returned and they ate dessert. Alex stayed for a little longer but when she left both were a little more docile.  “Still I don’t like this. You being weaker doesn’t comfort me.” “It’s just so I don’t break out and hurt anyone.” “I’m going to bed. If you want to sit up okay. I would prefer to sleep with you tonight.” Cat headed to the bed she pulled off her clothes and slipped in. Kara closed the curtains and went to join her. They moved closer on instinct and fell asleep. TBC….


	10. Curse part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion

Two weeks Later….. “So tonight we.” “Yes.” “I just realized we’re going to be naked.” “Now you think about all this?” “Well I mean Hank is an alien. Human physiology isn’t an interest but there is still the people working the security cameras.” “Not much we can do about that. Let’s just get thru today.” The exited the elevator and each went there separate ways. Cat was on the phone for most of the day. Kara ended up running around the office.  Lunch found them both out of the office. Cat said she wanted her last day of freedom to be seen out and about. They took a stroll afterward and ended up in the park. “I was thinking.” “Yes.” “Do you miss being you yet?” “I can’t answer that yet. Ask me tomorrow.” “I will. We should head back.” “You know we don’t have to drive.” “I want to I don’t like being in closed spaces nothing better than a car ride to get me prepared.” “Okay, just relax.” “I am just I don’t want you upset and I can tell you are.” “It will pass. Just let’s try and not be us.” “You want me distant?” “Just a little.” “I don’t like this.” “I’m not liking this any more than you but we are getting creepier.” “We’re creatures of the night that the whole idea.” “Yes but people are present don’t need them actually understanding this.” “You know there just soldiers so this is not really what they know.” “You think too much.” “And you…”. Cat had walked off leaving her to catch up. They stopped in the office and finished up the last of there work. Then drove to the DEO. During the course of the last weeks they both had been there and nothing had changed. They had a few minutes before they where scheduled to be contained. “Would you two like anything?” “I’m fine. ” “A cookie would be nice.” “A cookie? Kiera.” “No. nothing.” “Sunsets in approx 45 minutes. You two ready?” “With bells.” “Yes.” The four walked down the hall deeper into the compound they went. Until the reached a door. Kara began to feel weak she swayed a little,Cat was by her side to steady her. “I thought we were supposed to be distant?” “Not when you are like this.” Cat softened her features as she held her closer. The door opened and shut behind them and Kara was looking a little green. Cat was getting irritated but stayed quite. The room was see thru and the lights where everywhere . She knew this was causing her distress. Entering the cell she laid her down watching over her she didn’t even look up to see them leave. Alex and Hank had a job todo but watching them both they knew there’s was much harder. The count down began and the clock above them was there reminder. As the last few minutes began they both became irritable. Then there hair began to lengthen,nails, teeth began to push back and pull forward. There bones began to shift elongate and snap. They both tried to remain quite but there screams shook the room. When they were finished they stood upright.  Hank and Alex had taken over the security for the room and both watched the transformation in silence. As the evening progressed Cat stayed next to Kara who was still not standing. Alex wondered if she had factored this correctly. Now she just waited. After a few hours Cat seemed to get restless and laid down too. Kara seemed to curl up even closer. They closed there eyes and slept. Unbeknownst to both people watching they had been listening to every thing for the last few hours. Cat had been right the kryptonite had no effect on her biology anymore. They still weren’t sure if there was a danger to them but they couldn’t take any chances. The rising of the sun was felt by them both. As they began to shift back to normal. They were kneeling. Alex entered the room with food and a few clothes she opened the door. As Cat watched her eyes were a different color she almost didn’t notice it. She suddenly realized that she loved Kara. Opening the door she set the tray down and walked back out. They dressed and ate. Still sitting then the lights shut off and the doors opened. Helping her up Kara still leaned against her they were now free to go. Hank briefed them both before they left. Alex had gone to find something todo. The two made it to the car and drove back to the city. Kara was getting antsy sitting still was so not her thing. Cat wanted to get as far away from this place as she could but didn’t push the speed limit. When they both could no longer hear the base they turned on the radio. “Now do you believe me?” “Yes.” “Good so we can just keep an eye out.” “What do you suggest we do?” “You and I will give them no reason to suspect we’re not good soldiers.” “And if they figure this out?” “Will go away.” “Miss.Grant you eyes.” “I know I’ll teach you.” Kara realized Cat had learned how to transform at will. The End


End file.
